His True Nature
by Silver Tongue Joe
Summary: Davis overhears the others talking smack, how will he react? One-shot, Daikari, *NOT* a bash fic! Takes place 3-ish years after Malomyotismon's defeat. Bad summary I know, but the story's honestly pretty good! Rated T for mild language. Please R & R!


**A/N: So I was working on Chapter Six for The Dark One when this one shot came to mind. I actually kinda loathe how overdone the general synopsis is so I put a little spin on it. Read the summary for the gist of it, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Or the Digital Monsters.**

 **His True Nature**

 _Odaiba High School, 3 years after the defeat of Malomyotismon. We find Takeru 'TK' Takaishi, Yolei Inoue, Iori 'Cody' Hida, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, Joe Kido and Sora Takenouchi in the computer lab of the school, waiting for the arrival of Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya so they could journey to the Digital World. As per usual, the Chosen Child of Miracles was late, and a few members of the group were growing impatient..._

"Once, just ONCE, you'd think that airhead could be on time!" Yolei huffed, planting her forehead on the desk in front of her.

"Seriously, this is what, the third time this week?" TK said, his arms folded as he leaned against the wall.

"Come on guys, he's only like 5 minutes late, maybe he decided to wait for Tai and Matt after soccer practice" Joe said, trying to calm them down.

"My ass. The soccer team didn't have practice today, and I checked that he didn't have detention" Cody muttered, twirling a pen in his fingers.

"I'm sure there's a good reason, he's not a dishonest person y'know" Sora said, also trying to play mediator to the flustered younger group.

"Oh please Sora, Davis may not be dishonest, but he's definitely one of the most unreliable guys I know" TK said, his patience having been worn thin.

"Yeah, I agree with TK! He's been nothing but a pain in the ass the past few years!" Yolei concurred, putting her face in her palm and her elbow on the desk.

"Between his constant competitiveness with TK and his constant pining for Kari's affection, he's become unbearable" Cody nodded.

"Hey be fair, he's been a lot better recently! And he's not CONSTANTLY trying to vie for my attention anymore" Kari piped up, trying to defend the absent boy.

"Come on guys, talking shit behind his back is not the way..." Joe tried to say, but was cut off by TK as he replied to Kari.

"I'm not ragging on the guy to be a jerk, I'm just saying that Davis is an incredible pain in the ass!"

"Exactly! Besides Kari, you were the one who used TK to make the guy jealous beyond belief! It was practically the team's biggest inside joke!" Yolei said with a small smirk.

Sora frowned at this as she glanced at Joe, not liking where this was going.

"Those were some good laughs. Come on Kari, admit it! I mean it was your idea after all!" Cody said, looking pointedly at the brunette.

"Well...yeah I did, but..." Kari stuttered, trying very hard to avoid the death glare Sora was giving her.

"And the sad part was that the poor guy never understood the truth; that no matter what when it came to you, Kari, he never...!" Yolei was cut off as the door swung open abruptly, making everyone freeze when they saw who it was.

* * *

Davis tore down the hallway, racing to get to the computer lab as fast as his legs would carry him. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_ he thought to himself as he ran, knowing he was really in for it this time. It really wasn't like it was his fault though, it's like fate had plans to just make him late today. First he had been ambushed by Shiro (the school bully) and his goons, and had received a pretty thorough beating that Davis new was gonna bruise like a mother in a few hours. Then he'd had to deal with his older sister Jun, who was once again pestering him to get an autograph out of Matt. Honestly, the older boy had already signed the girl's shirt, Davis wasn't sure what she wanted a picture for as well. Then of course came the heavy hitter. His parents had called to tell him that once again they were going on a trip out of the country, and that they didn't know when they'd be back. Of all the days to choose, the teenager couldn't understand why they'd chosen to do so two days before his birthday, but he hadn't had time to really think about it before he realized he was late for the meetup with his friends.

He finally managed to make it to the door, but froze when he heard a voice inside say "...Davis might not be dishonest but he's definitely one of the most unreliable guys I know!" That was TK's voice. Davis took his hand away from the handle, craning his ear to overhear the conversation on the other side. As he continued to listen, he felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. It didn't show on his face however; after all it wasn't the first time he'd heard them talk smack behind his back. But something about today, on this particular day, made the sensation so much more chilling. He tried to keep his mask on, but nearly lost it as he heard Yolei pipe up once again, and before she could finish he swung the door open.

* * *

Davis' eyes were hidden by his burgundy bangs for a moment, before he gave them an eyeless smile "Hehe, sorry! I had to take care of a few things before I came over, and I lost track of time! Anyway now that we're all here, I'm gonna go ahead and head to the Digital World, I'll see you guys there! Digiport open!" However, while Cody, TK and Yolei missed the small trail of liquid that ran from under his right eye, Sora, Joe and Kari saw it. Kari's chest tightened as she caught it, and immediately she knew that he'd heard them.

No one moved for a while, still in shock at what had happened. It was only when Matt and Tai walked in that Sora spoke, her vice teeming with controlled rage "Are you happy now then?"

Tai and Matt glanced at each other "The hell did we do now?" Tai asked surprised.

"Yeah, and aren't you guys supposed to already be headed to Primary Village by now?" Matt added, quirking a brow.

They looked around, and frowned, saying at the same time "And where's Davis?"

Sora folded her arms, glaring at the younger group in anger "Well? Why don't our lovely digidestined, HEROES of both the Digital and Human World answer Tai and Matt's questions?"

Joe adjusted his glasses on his face, also scowling at them "Unless you're to ashamed to tell them."

The younger group hung their heads in shame, and Matt shot Sora a confused glance. "They decided that since Davis was late, for reasons we didn't know, they could go right ahead and start talking mad shit behind his back."

"It gets better" Joe said before the other boys could cut in "Davis, their LEADER, was stood right outside the whole time."

 **"WHAT?!"** Matt and Tai roared, now furious.

"Are you guys stupid or something?!" Tai yelled.

"So because he was a little late you guys figured making fun and insulting him behind his back was OK?!" Matt joined, his anger bubbling over.

After a detailed explanation as to what was said and Davis' reaction (through which Matt and Tai never stopped glaring at TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody), Tai pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hey Joe" he said, trying to kill his approaching headache before it could start.

"What's up Tai?" Joe replied, glancing at the original goggle-head.

"Can you go in after Davis? Knowing him he's probably still waiting on the rest of us before he heads out" Tai replied.

"No problem. We'll go meet up with Ken, Izzy and Mimi in Primary Village. See you there." Joe said, taking out his Digivice "Digiport open!"

After he was gone, Tai stood up from his chair, and began, in the best controlled voice he could muster "Do any of you know why us older kids are such good friends?" He was met with a collective silence, to which he nodded "Fair enough. It's because we don't talk smack behind each other's backs. If we have a problem, we tackle it as a group, head on. And we ALWAYS make the effort to fix our problems, we don't just whine about them. That's what makes Davis better than each and every one of you here" He said, looking at Matt to pick up where he left off.

Nodding, Matt stood, his glare still on the younger generation "Time and time again, he's gone out of his way for each one of you. Even you TK. And you Yolei. Don't forget what he did for Ken either. Oh, and most of all remember who it was that saved ALL of your asses from Malomyotismon three years ago. And in all that, he's never been a brooding asshole like the rest of you have a propensity to be. No, he's always the same leader that Tai made him. It's why he got the goggles. Because no matter what, by whatever _Miracle_ , he always has _Courage_ to protect all you, his _F_ _riends._ " he finished, folding his arms.

Sora stepped forward "Don't you guys have _anything_ to say for yourselves?"

TK said nervously "But...we were just poking fun, we weren't trying to be jerks."

"That's sure as hell not how it sounded to Sora. Who says that stuff as a joke TK? Well?!" Matt yelled, getting in his younger brother's face.

Tai pulled his friend back, looking back at his sister and saying sadly "I expected better of you."

While he had said it as a general statement to the entire group, Kari couldn't help but nearly breakdown right there. She had never seen that look in Tai's eyes. That look of...disappointment. "What do we do then Tai?" She said quietly, although everyone heard her in the silence of the room.

The original leader of the digidestined turned around, fists planted firmly on his hips "The only thing you can do. Apologize, and pray he doesn't hand me my goggles back and tell me to piss off."

* * *

Joe spotted Davis immediately, perched upon a nearby rock. The younger boy looked up in confusion "Where are the others?"

"They'll catch up" Joe replied, walking over to him "We're gonna go on ahead and meet up with Ken, Izzy and Mimi."

Davis shrugged, though Joe's sharp eyes didn't miss the wince of pain and the way the burgundy haired boy quickly turned his body away, trying to hold his side inconspicuously. "Well alright then, let's go."

After they had a walked for a short while, Joe glanced over at Davis "Look, I know you heard them. Are you..."

Davis cut him off "I'm fine Joe."

Joe looked fully at him, taking in the look in Davis' eyes. Pain, hurt and sadness were clear but...somehow he also noticed a look of steely resolve in them. It was then that a thought dawned on him "This isn't the first time you've overheard them."

Davis cringed, and said slowly "...no. But it was probably the most direct I've heard them be."

Joe nodded, thinking of what to say "...they're wrong."

Davis stopped, turning to look at him fully "Huh?"

"What they said. You aren't unreliable. Hell, to be honest sometimes I have to wonder if you didn't inherit all our Crests as well as your own. You've proven to be capable of more Hope than TK's ever had. You're more reliable than I am, especially when it counts. In a pinch you've proven knowledgeable. Love for the Digital World, and the bonds you build with others is something to rival even Sora. You're always Sincere with everyone, even if they don't like it. Courage and Friendship's a given. Kari may be Light, but during the battle with Malomyotismon, without your Light, and your Kindness, none of the others would have made it. Miracles suits you Davis, because without you, and I mean YOU, not someone else, none of us would be here."

Davis was speechless "Wow, Joe, I don't know what to say..."

Joe just smiled "Hey, I'm only saying what all of us older kids have said for a while. You've matured, even if TK and the others can't see it."

Davis smiled back "Thank you, I needed to hear that today. But really, I'm alright. Just tired I guess."

Joe frowned "You're telling me what they said didn't bother you at all?"

Davis shook his head "Of course it does. But I'm not gonna let petty crap like that put me down. There are more important things to deal with. Besides, you're all the only friends I've ever had. I don't wanna let all that negative energy ruin that."

Joe's eyes widened as the Child of Miracles grinned, resuming his walk through the woods. After a moment, Joe let a small smile tug at his lips "You've really grown up, Davis."

* * *

Once more the Digiport opened, and the group began their silent trek through the woods, with Matt and Tai occasionally throwing in a mini lecture about being good friends and the importance of trust in a team at them. Kari lagged behind the others, lost in her own thoughts. Her mind travelled to that morning exactly one year ago, the day she had asked Davis the question that had been burning in her mind for weeks up to that point.

 _The pair were walking home together, as they always did when he didn't have practice after school. Kari looked over at her friend, who seemed to be just fine walking in silence, and bit her lip, asking carefully "Hey Davis?"_

 _"Hmm? What's up Kari?" He asked her, giving her a warm smile. The afternoon sun danced on his face, giving him a sort of radiance._

 _Blushing a little, though not enough to be noticed in the current light, Kari asked quietly "Uh, it's just that I noticed you've stopped asking me out constantly. I just wondered what changed your mind...?"_

 _Davis gave her a toothy grin "I haven't changed my mind Kari. You're still the only girl for me."_

 _Kari furrowed her brow "Then why...?"_

 _Davis shrugged "I'm not eleven anymore Kari. I'll be 14 in a few days, I just figured it's time I grew up. Besides, constantly pestering you's not gonna get me anywhere. Way I see it, you'll either give me a chance or you won't. My feelings won't change. How could they, after all we've been through? And besides, we've been through this before. You aren't sure how you feel about me, and I'm alright with that. It means I still have a chance."_

 _Kari's heart skipped a beat. It was true, they had the conversation not too long before that, when he asked her to be honest why she didn't seem to want to give him a shot. Her heart raced, although she ignored it and moved quickly towards him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek._

 _Davis blushed a bright scarlet, looking at the smiling girl "What was that for?"_

 _"For being you" she replied, skipping ahead a little, turning around and saying "I'll make you a deal Davis. Give me some time, and I promise if I feel like I can return your feelings, I'll give you a shot. Sound fair?"_

 _Davis broke into a happy grin "It's a deal. And I promise I'll stay me. Not that I know how to be anyone else." They both laughed, slipping back into comfortable silence as they walked on together._

* * *

 _Ugh, why did I answer TK's question? I should have just kept my mouth shut. Now he probably hates me, and I've probably shattered any chance I had with Davis._ Kari gasped, placing a hand over her mouth, whispering to herself "Oh my god. I like Davis."

Sora frowned as she looked back at Kari, and said to Matt and Tai "I'm gonna talk to Kari, she's pretty rattled." At the nod of the two older boys, Sora moved towards Kari, bumping her shoulder "Hey you."

Kari jumped a little, smiling weakly at the girl who had been like her older sister "Oh, hey Sora."

"What's up kid? You seem really shaken." Sora asked with a concerned look.

"I just feel awful Sora. I was only answering TK's question, I didn't...I wouldn't...I mean I couldn't! After all, I..." Kari bit her lip, unsure of how to say what she needed to say.

Sora furrowed her brows, before her eyes went wide "Holy crap! You don't mean...!" When Kari just looked down shyly, Sora covered her mouth "Oh wow, it's true! You like Davis back!"

Kari blushed "Yeah, I do."

Sora placed a hand on her shoulder, and said "How long have you...?"

Kari sighed "Honestly? A while. It just took me some time to figure it out."

Sora nodded, hugging her "It's okay Kari, I understand. But if that's true then you really need to try and fix things quick."

Kari bit her lip "But how do I do that? What if he doesn't forgive me Sora? Please, I need your help."

Sora just smiled warmly at her "Relax shorty. He doesn't hate you, and I know he'll forgive you if you just let him know the truth. It's in his nature."

The Child of Light frowned "His nature? What do you mean?"

Sora tapped her chin "Hmm. Let me ask you this, what made you fall for him?"

Kari thought for a moment "Well...he's brave. Not just brave but _really_ brave. I mean, he just radiates confidence. It's what helped us break free from Malomyotimon's control. None of us wanted to fight, but he had the courage to stand up and fight when none of us did. And not just for the sake of fighting evil like Tai, but to protect us. Because we couldn't bring ourselves to fight that monster. He's also so loyal to his friends, even more to a fault than Matt. I mean, look at Ken. And his love for the Digital World, it's just like mine. He'd do anything to protect it, and unite both our worlds together. He's also cute too, but I guess that's just a perk." Kari then blushed, realizing she had called Davis cute.

Sora just laughed "It's alright Kari, I've been there. Although I gotta say girl, you got it bad."

Kari sighed "I guess. I just hope he understands that I was like, eleven when I came up with that gag, and it wasn't meant to be cruel. I just wanted to tease him a little."

"Don't worry Kari, these things have a way of working out. Besides, he's Davis; he always comes around." Sora said with a wink.

Kari giggled "Wait, you didn't answer my question. What did you mean by his nature?"

Sora grinned "Us older kids had a meeting a while ago, talking about you guys. We discussed how you'd matured, and how you were changing. That's when Tai said that he couldn't have picked you guys a better leader if he tried. Think about it. He's got Courage and Friendship in spades, and at some point or another, he's shown he has the potential to inherit traits of all our Crests. Even yours. And what has he really asked for in return? Nothing. He does it because it's the right thing to do. He's special Kari. Maybe it's the Crest of Miracles, maybe it's something else. But he's the kind of person that you'll only ever find once. He's also matured as a person too. Sure he plays the fool and he's ever the optimist, but that's just his way of letting us know he'll always be there for us."

Kari nodded, smiling at the redhead "Thanks Sora, you're the best."

Sora gave her a wink, skipping ahead to catch back up with Tai and Matt. "Everything sorted?" Matt asked.

"Yup! And now I've got a secret~" She said happily, which got Tai's attention, which of course led to a runaround that left the poor guy more confused than he started.

Kari remained quiet while she walked, smiling to herself as she thought about Davis, knowing that she could fix things, she just needed to talk to him.

* * *

Joe and Davis continued to walk, when Davis groaned, clutching his side "Dammit..." he muttered, coming to an abrupt halt.

Joe quickly ran to his side, helping ease the boy into a sitting position "Okay Davis, what happened. And don't tell me that you're fine, because you clearly aren't."

Davis groaned, taking off the hoodie he had grabbed from his locker before he'd gone to the computer lab (one more reason he'd been late). Underneath, Joe just gaped at the damage done to his school shirt; it was little more than shredded cloth, light splatters of blood on it. "I may have gotten into an argument with Shiro is all..." he muttered, as Joe helped him get the tattered shirt off.

"Shiro? That blockhead who used to pick on TK and Cody?" Joe asked, pulling some medical supplies out of the messenger bag he kept on him at all times.

Davis grinned "You've just got everything in there huh?"

Joe flicked his forehead "Shut up you. Jeez Davis, why didn't you say something? You're lucky that you weren't more seriously hurt."

"Nah man, I'm too tough to let something like this keep me down. Besides, you should see the other guy." Davis said with a grin.

At that Joe couldn't help but smile slightly "You moron." He looked back at Davis for a moment "Davis...listen. What else is bugging you? Was there another reason you were so late today?"

Davis' look was akin to a deer in headlights for a brief moment, before he hid behind his bangs "You...you can't tell my team okay? I don't want them to be bothered with it."

Joe frowned, but nodded "I'm Mr. Reliable Davis, I promise."

Davis sighed, and told him about his parents being out of town for his birthday, for the 5th year in a row, and how Jun had already scheduled to go to a concert with some friends months in advance.

Joe was speechless "Did Jun cancel her plans?"

Davis just gave him a grin "C'mon, that's not fair to her man. Besides, she promised to go see a movie with me or something some other time. That's good enough for me."

Joe nodded, but had a sad look in his eyes "I'm sorry Davis, I wish I could do something."

Davis placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder "Making me look pretty again is good enough for me."

Joe nodded, filing the information disclosed away, making a mental note to bring it up with the other older kids another time, saying "Well luckily you're just a little bruised, a few small cuts here and there. I've got a vest in here somewhere, lemme find it for you."

Davis shook his head "Like I said, you've got everything in there."

Joe laughed "I wish. Ah, here we go. Now then just remember to let me change those bandages out in a few hours and..." He never finished as another voice called out his name, scaring the crap out of both boys. Turning, they saw Tai and Sora running to them, Matt hanging back and keeping the younger group away from Davis' line of sight.

* * *

Tai, Matt, Sora and the others kept walking, coming to a small clearing where they noticed Joe. Tai frowned, holding his hand up to stop the others. He cautiously moved at an angle, and spotted Davis, his shirt off, being patched up by the blue haired boy. "JOE!" Tai roared, taking off towards them with Sora in tow, hollering over his shoulder "MATT! KEEP THEM HERE!" Matt nodded, whirling around and telling the younger kids to stay put until Tai and Sora checked out the situation. Kari, however, managed to spot a mess of burgundy hair and bandages just as Tai moved into her line of sight.

As Tai got closer, he saw Davis look over his shoulder, smiling at his mentor "Damn Tai, give a man a heart attack why don't you."

Tai just stared at the state of his protégé, folding his arms "What happened." It wasn't a question, more like a demand.

Davis cringed, but Joe piped up "I'll explain later. Needless to say I pity Shiro right about now."

Sora quirked a brow "As in Shiro Honoka? The jerk from school?"

Davis shrugged, pulling on the vest and hoodie, handing his tattered uniform shirt to Joe, who in turn put it in his bag "No biggie, just a couple bruises. Little help?" he asked, extending his hand to Tai.

Tai frowned, but pulled the other boy up "Davis, look...Sora told us what happened...I..."

Davis cut him off with a yawn "Oh come on Tai, don't you start too. I'm fine. How does the saying go again? Sticks and stones?" He grinned at that last part, stretching a little and turning on his heel "Anyway we're like 45 minutes late as it is, and I'm sure that if we make it an hour Mimi'll end _all_ of us, so whaddaya say we get moving?"

Sora frowned "Davis..." she started, but Joe shook his head at her, letting her know that it wasn't the time. Instead the three of them watched as Davis walked on ahead, turning to smile at them "Come on guys, let's go!"

Tai eventually just smiled "Oh well, guess that's our Davis. I'll go on ahead with him, you two go back and buy us like, a five minute head start. He's right, I don't want Mimi to get pissed." Once they nodded, Tai smiled wide at them, taking off after Davis.

Joe and Sora shared a glance, before they moved towards the others. "Joe, where's Davis? Is he alright? Why were you just kneeling by that rock?" Kari virtually exploded as they rejoined the others.

The younger group just gave confused looks, as Sora giggled quietly to herself next to Matt, who was also amused, as Sora had secretly told him of Kari's newfound feelings. Joe smiled at her "He went ahead with Tai, he's fine and I was doing an ancient doctor's prayer to the spirits of Omnimon."

Everyone looked at him after that last part, until Matt fell over laughing "Oh MAN! Who would've thunk it? Joe, with a sense of humor! HAH!"

Sora and Joe also laughed at his joke, while everyone but Kari laughed nervously. Seeing the concerned look she was giving him, Joe sighed, his gaze hardening "You guys can ask him yourself when we catch up." However, as he turned back to the path and began walking, he said "You guys are lucky to have him, don't forget that."

* * *

Tai and Davis walked in silence for a while, before Tai spoke up "So...Shiro jumped you?"

Davis nodded "Yeah, him and his punk buddies. I was on my way to the computer lab when they got me. Relatively sure they look a lot less pretty than I do though."

Tai chuckled "I would imagine so. Still, stop scaring the shit out of us like that dude, it's not cool."

Davis laughed "Sorry, I forgot how frail your nerves were, Sensei Tai."

That had both boys laughing loudly, struggling to not fall over out of breath. "Anyway, I managed to get away after a little scuffle, although he really did a number on my stomach, big jerk."

"Obviously. Now listen Davis, I know you don't want t talk about it but that's just too bad. How are you doing?" said, his gaze hardening as he looked at the younger boy.

Davis just sighed, almost sounding bored with the conversation "I'll tell you what I told Joe: I'm a hundred percent fine. Words are words, and if I let that ruin the bonds I have with my best friends, then I'm no better than they are."

Tai looked at him passively for a moment, before a small smile graced his lips "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm glad I gave you those goggles Davis."

The younger boy just grinned widely at him, although a brief flash of a deep-rooted pain danced across his eyes "Thanks Tai. I'm glad I found that egg."

They stayed silent until they reached Primary Village, when a loud voice called out "TAAAAAAI! DAVIIIIIIIS! WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?!"

Izzy groaned as they approached "Seriously guys, Mimi's been going crazy for the past 45 minutes now! I know you like to take your time and all but there's only so much we can take."

Ken frowned however, and said "What's wrong Davis?"

The younger goggle head was taken slightly aback; the way Ken could read him like a book always took him by surprise. He was saved from answering, however, as a small voice squeaked "DAVISH! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE HERE!" The small form of Veemon rammed into Davis, knocking the poor boy right on his butt. "Hey buddy" the Child of Miracles said happily, his inner demons vanishing for the time being. However, he cringed when he realized that Veemon was hugging him too tightly, and was making his wounds hurt like hell. "Vee, little room here buddy, can't quite breathe!"

The blue dragon backed off, a sheepish look on his face "Sorry, it's just been so long!"

Davis smiled, but froze when he heard Mimi yell "SORA! MATT! GUYS! HEEEEEY!"

Before anyone could stop him, Davis bolted, taking off into the village to find a quiet spot for him and Veemon (who was hanging onto his partner's shoulder) to catch up.

Ken started after him, but Tai put a hand on his shoulders, shaking his head as if to say to leave it alone. Ken frowned more "What's going on here?"

"I believe the dorks behind us can answer your question Ken" Sora said, a touch of bitterness in her tone.

Matt nodded in agreement "Let's go find our partners and gather up. This concerns us all."

* * *

As the others discussed the events of the afternoon, Ken was seething. He had never felt so angry in his life, except maybe over the death of his brother. Wormmon sat in his lap, a worried expression on his face "So let me get this straight. You guys just decided to insult my best friend behind his back? And didn't even stop to think what might happen if he found out?"

The younger kids hung their heads in shame, and Ken sighed, before saying "Then enough sitting around moping and feeling sorry for yourselves. Let's go find him. Right now. I want this mess sorted immediately."

Tai nodded "I agree, but first, we need to be honest here. I'm not convinced your guys are actually sorry, so I want each of you to say one or two things he's done that you guys haven't done in return. That should do the trick."

"The old guilt-trip tactic eh? Good plan bro, always works with us" Matt said with a grin.

They thought long and hard, and TK spoke up first "Well...he's always there for my basketball games, and I'm pretty inconsistent when it comes to his soccer games..."

Yolei nodded, saying "He's always there to help me when the debate and computer clubs need some muscle to help set up our events, but I never even bother help him with homework or studying..."

Cody sighed "He always stops by to watch me and encourage me during Kendo practice, and I don't think I've ever even watched him at soccer practice."

Kari bit her lip "He's always making sure that I'm having a good day, and never asks for anything in return. He hasn't made a cheesy pass at me in a long time either, but I don't even stop to ask how his day's been."

TK sighed "Wow, I guess we have been crappy friends. We just didn't notice."

Cody nodded "Not that it's an excuse, just the truth."

Yolei rubbed the back of her neck "Yeah, that's true. Oh man, we sure screwed up good."

"Yes. Yes you did. But now that you realize that, provided you make some amends and some changes, you'll be better friends in the future" Matt said firmly.

"Now then, let's go find that crazy freak of nature" Ken said, leading the younger group out of the small hut they were gathered in, but Kari dropped her D-3 outside, unaware as she moved off with the others.

* * *

It wasn't until they'd been searching for about an hour that Gatomon noticed the small device was missing from her partner's hip. After some embarrassment and slight frustration, Kari began to retrace her steps, spotting the device just outside the hut they had met up in. However, as she got closer, she got more interested in the conversation being held inside.

"...it's got a lot to do with his birthday" Joe's voice said.

 _His birthday? But that's only in a couple days! What could be wrong with that?_

"What do you mean? I though he was spending it with family" Tai replied.

 _That's what he told me when I asked him if he was doing anything special._

"No, he's gonna be alone. His parents left on some sort of trip, and didn't say when they'd be back. Just like the last 5 years apparently."

 _No way, I can't believe it!_

"And I guess this happened today?" Matt asked.

"Yep" Joe replied.

"Jeez, between that and the beating he got from Shiro I'd say he had every reason to be late" Izzy said sadly.

 _Yeah I guess...wait, beating from Shiro?! Then that WAS him with Joe earlier! Why didn't he say anything?!_

"Aw man, what a shitty situation" Matt sighed.

"And through it all, he never wanted them to see that. He even asked me not to tell the younger kids" Joe said tiredly.

That was all it took. Without bothering to listen to anything else, she tore off in a sprint, Gatomon hot on her heels, trying to find Davis as fast as she could. As she ran, a rather confused Gatomon rushing after her, Kari's mind was racing; _Davis, I'm sorry! Please, please be okay!_

* * *

"Wow, one of those days huh?" Veemon asked his partner as they sat in a field not far from the village.

"Yeah, one o' them. Would've been easier if Sora and Joe hadn't told Tai and Matt, but..." Davis trailed off, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Oh come on Davish, sounds like you brought it upon yourself. Not that I'm complaining mind you, it's about time someone gave them a talkin' to" Veemon said matter-of-factly.

"Brought it on myself? How do you mean?" Davis asked, shooting his partner an inquisitive glance.

Veemon shook his head, slightly amused "You're feelings for Kari got the better of you Davish! You only ran into the computer lab so suddenly because Yolei was about to say the words you never ever want to hear."

Davis went back to looking at the sky, a slight blush on his cheeks "Hmph. When in the hell did you get so freakin' wise?"

Veemon laughed "I'm a very old Digimon Davish! Comes with the territory!"

They both broke into a fit of laughter, lying back in the grass, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sun "Whatever Vee. At the end of the day they can say what they like. I know, deep down, that I can count on them."

"Truer words never spoken, you righteous mess" Ken said, chuckling at his friend.

Davis bolted upwards, whirling around to see Ken and the younger group standing there. His best friend wore an amused look, whilst TK, Yolei and Cody looked down at their feet, feeling ashamed at the way they had treated Davis, especially after overhearing the end of his conversation with Veemon. Davis rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously "Uh...hey guys. Sup?"

TK was the first to speak "I'm sorry Davis!"

Yolei was next, as she burst out "Davis me too! I'm really sorry!"

Cody bowed deeply, saying "Please forgive us Davis!"

Ken just shrugged innocently, grinning at his best friend and saying "Well Davis? Gonna drop a guillotine? Or you gonna forgive 'em?"

Davis just stared blankly at them. When they all either looked up or opened their eyes and looked at him, Davis burst into laughter. A very confused, flustered trio stood patiently, waiting for their leader to calm down. Once he had, Davis cleared his throat and gave them a serious look "You guys were real assholes. I mean, talking mad shit behind my back? Not cool." His gaze softened however, and he grinned widely at them "But hey, it's all water under the bridge guys. I don't hold grudges you know. We're _all_ too old for that. So let's just put it behind us alright? And I'm sorry I was late, it really was important shit I had to deal with, so...friends?" he asked, placing his hand in front of him, palm down.

Ken placed his hand on top of Davis' "Sounds good to me."

TK grinned, glad his friend was alright and mentally swearing to make sure he was a better bud to the goggle head "Me too."

Yolei smiled, making a mental note to help Davis more with his studies, after all he never asked for a lot "Me three."

Cody nodded, a small relieved smile gracing his usually stoic face. He made sure to remember to stop by soccer practice and check in from now on "Normally I'd say something original, but I guess I better go with the flow. Me four."

Davis grinned, especially when the Digimon voiced their approval, placing their own appendages in the pile, Veemon beaming at his partner. However, he frowned after a few moments had passed "Wait, where's Kari?"

Everyone suddenly realized he was right, and looked around with confused gazes, until said girl came tearing through the field, screaming at the top of her lungs "DAVIS!"

Davis turned to face her, his heart immediately lifting. It always made hi happier just being near her, and never had he needed to see her more than he did right now. "Hey Kari. Whoa, take a deep breath. I'm not goin' anywhere y'know" he said as she stopped in front of him, bent over and panting, having run all over the village before finally seeing him in the field.

Kari looked up at him, and her heart felt ready to burst as she took a deep breath, saying slowly "Davis, exactly one year ago today I made a deal with you as we walked home from school. Do you remember?"

Davis furrowed his brow, then, slowly, a look of comprehension dawned on him "Uh, yeah I do. I mean, of course I do! Wait...why?" His heart too was threatening to pund it's way out of his chest, as he instinctively took a step closer to her.

Meanwhile the older kids had caught up and were watching nearby. Yolei frowned, and looked at TK "You're her best friend, what's she talking about? What deal?" THe blonde merely shrugged, however, and said quietly "I dunno, but whatever it was it sure looks important."

Kari took another deep breath, standing to look Davis fully in the eyes "I have that answer for you." She giggled a little as she saw his eyes widen, and culd see a faint trail of sweat appear on his forehead. She said softly "Close your eyes." He did as he was told and, slowly but surely, closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, planting her lips on his. Neither of them saw everyone else's jaw drop, Ken throwing his fist in the air as a sign of support for Davis or Matt and Sora keeping a firm hold on Tai. They instead faded into the moment, holding each other close and only breaking the kiss once the need for air became too much. Both slightly out of breath, Kari smiled and Davis grinned, and he said softly "Well shit, guess I can't be mad at you after all. Not that I really was."

Kari laughed, placing her forehead on his chest "Good. Otherwise I'd probably feel pretty stupid right now."

Davis grinned wider "Welcome to my world. Does this mean I can finally call you my girl?"

Kari nodded, kissing his cheek "Yep. And only yours."

"Ahem!" Ken said, trying hard not to grin too much. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the other digidestined and their partners "Maybe you guys had better explain this to the rest of us. Otherwise Tai might murder you on accident."

The newly formed Miracle-Light couple laughed nervously, intertwining their fingers and saying to the others "Well...how about we go back a year?"

* * *

 _One Day Later, Odaiba High School, Just After School..._

Shiro Honoka and his punk pals were walking through the school grounds, when a voice behind him said "Hey Honoka! Turn around you punk ass jerk!"

"Motomiya! Come back for another ass kicking? I still owe you for busting my lip yesterday" the bully sneered.

"Oh don't worry, we've come to even the odds this time you little shit" Tai said from behind him.

Whirling around, Shiro paled when he saw Tai, Matt, Joe, Ken and TK standing there, popping their knuckles cracking their necks.

10 minutes later, a very satisfied group of digidestined guys walked away, looking a little scruffy, very pleased with the way they had handed Shiro's ass to him.

They walked to the nearby ice cream parlor, laughing as they all sat down in a booth together, joining the other digidestined, who had ice cream and drinks waiting for the group of boys now jokingly referring to themselves as the 'Digi-Gang'. Kari slipped in next to Davis, smiling at him and placing her head on his shoulder. Maybe they were going a little fast, but after the crazy day they'd both gone through, she really didn't care. She had lied to herself long enough, and she was going to enjoy being with Davis from now on, no matter what.

* * *

 _The Motomiya Apartment, One Day Later..._

"KANPAI!" Everyone cheered, as they sat and enjoyed Davis' birthday. It had all been last minute, but that was what made it so special to the boy. He never really doubted his friends or their loyalty, but it was nice to be reminded he was important to them every once in a while. As time dragged on, everyone split into several smaller groups, and TK slipped away to find Davis on the balcony. He smiled, leaning on the railing next to the goggle head "Hey Davis."

Davis looked up, and smiled widely "Sup TK!"

TK shook his head "Aw man, now I know shit's messed up. First you get the girl, killing that rivalry we supposedly had, and now you're getting my name right? What a world I tell ya!" he swooned dramatically, making both boys laugh.

"Whatever TK" Davis said grinning "Hey you'll be there for my game on Monday right?"

TK nodded "You know it buddy. And I'll see you at my game on Tuesday right?"

Davis laughed, fist bumping the blonde "Absolutely."

A soft giggle from behind them made both boys turn to see Kari "Y'know, I always dreamed of the day you two would get along like this. Glad it's finally here. Even if it took so much drama for to happen."

TK smiled "Well, that's my cue to stop being a third wheel and run! Try not to have too much fun with Tai right inside!" he said cheekily, running inside to give the two some privacy.

Kari moved in, and pulled her new boyfriend into a kiss, which he gladly returned. "Mmm, I think I can get used to that" Kari said shyly.

Davis grinned "Yeah, me too. I'm glad you finally gave me a shot. And no more talk about yesterday, okay? Dwelling on dark thoughts isn't your thing, Child of Light. That, unfortunately, is Ken's thing. Depressing bastard he can be. Oh well, it is what is."

Kari looked over him fondly, and said quietly "I guess so. It's in his nature. I'm glad that I know what your nature is though Davis, I'm so glad."

Davis quirked a brow "My what now? Have you been listening to Sora babble again?"

Kari giggled "Nah, it's nothing. Happy birthday Davis." With that she leaned in once more and kissed him, sparks flying behind her eyes. She knew she'd screwed up, and that she had done things to hurt him in the past, but now she also knew that those negative emotions weren't something she could afford to think about, not when she was right where she belonged, with the Miracle Boy. And she would never let go.

 **AAAAAAND DONE! Holy MOLY that took so long to write! One-shot my balf-British behind! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! And just so we're clear, this is *NOT* a bashfest. It's more or less a story I think is WAY more plausible than ones in which TK is a genuine dickhead or Yolei's a total bitch etc. As I have learned from my own life experiences, sometimes friends who get too comfortable talking innocent smack behind a buddy's back (come on most of us do it) end up going too far, and it hurts the person they talk about. Keep in mind it's also not like it's really in Davis' character to just sit there and dwell on shit. He's the kind of guy who moves on quickly, to get what needs to be done finished. Anyway, it's like 2 am so I bid you all goodnight, hope you enjoy this while I try to finish the next chapter for The Dark One. If you liked, please REVIEW! SAYONARA!**


End file.
